


Stargazing and Falling Deeper in Love

by Happy_Nonsense



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No plot just cute :), Stargazing, date, date fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28607844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_Nonsense/pseuds/Happy_Nonsense
Summary: Logan and Patton go out to look at the stars.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 15





	Stargazing and Falling Deeper in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyy  
> Sorry I've been gone a while, I got grounded. Anyways, I know I said I'd do Barbie x Raquel next but I didn't feel like it so have this. It's a lot different than my usual crack works so sorry if it's not what you signed up for. I'll have more funny fics done soon. I have one in mind, maybe Jesus x Devil (sorry if you're religious I am too I think it's funny)?😳

It was the middle of the night. Logan and Patton were driving past empty fields and small forests. Logan had no idea where they were going, Patton had been adamant on keeping it a surprise.

* * *

_Patton burst into Logan’s room, a wide smile plastered on his face. “Logan! Get in the car, I have a surprise!”_

_Logan stopped typing and quirked an eyebrow at Patton. “A surprise? At twelve in the morning?”_

_Patton nodded cheerfully and hauled Logan to his feet. “C’mon~” he whined. “You’ll enjoy it, I promise.”_

_“I’m not worried about that Pat,” Logan smiled thoughtfully. “It’s just that it's late, shouldn’t you get some sleep? We can go tomorrow if you’d like.”_

_Patton shook his head dramatically. “Noooo, we have to go right now. C’mon, I don’t want you to miss it!”_

_Without waiting for an answer, Patton raced out the door and went to the car. Logan sighed with a smile. “Adorable..” he thought._

* * *

And with that they were on the way to Patton’s secret destination. Logan looked out the window, focusing on the sky. It was dark out, Logan noted. The moon was a mere sliver of silver among thousands of other silver dots. He traced some of the constellations onto the glass with his finger. Astronomy was one of his favorite things to learn about. That is, if he hasn’t learned everything about it already.

He looked over and caught Patton staring at him. “Eyes on the road, Pat.” He chided softly.

Patton blinked, as if he had woken from a trance, and turned his attention to the road in front of him. “Sorry..” he mumbled, a light blush on his cheeks.

Logan chuckled quietly, “It’s alright. Why were you staring at me?”

Patton smiled to himself then answered, “You’re so beautiful, how could I not?”

Logan blushed fiercely and covered his face with one hand. “I- I don’t-” he stammered, struggling to form a coherent response. _Feelings_ , he thought bitterly. _Always messing you up._

Patton giggled, a sound that warmed Logan’s heart. “Sorry Logie, didn’t mean to fluster you so bad.”

Clearing his throat, Logan adjusted his glasses and regained his composure. “It is quite alright, Patton. I just was caught off-guard.” His face was still tinted red.

Patton giggled again as he slowed the car and pulled over. “We’re here!” he exclaimed.

Logan opened his door and hopped out. He looked around, this area seemed similar to the ones they passed on the way here.

“Where are we, Patton?”

Patton kept silent and just grabbed Logan’s hand instead, dragging him to the middle of the clearing. A soft-looking baby blue blanket was laid out on the ground. It seemed big enough for two people.

“Lay down.” Patton told Logan. Logan obliged and lay down next to Patton.

“What are we supposed to be doing?” he asked.

He was hushed by Patton, who just pointed a finger towards the sky. Logan sighed and turned over, looking up with Patton. As he stared at the sky, he realized how truly bright the stars were. For someone who loves astronomy, living in a suburb with lots of street lights isn’t exactly an ideal place to stargaze.

“Look,” Patton breathed.

A small white line dashed across the sky. Then another, and another, until there was a small flurry of white lines dancing in the sky.

“Meteors..” Logan marveled. He was speechless, he’d never seen such a beautiful sight for himself. Usually he was too busy to go out and catch a meteor shower. 

He had subconsciously lifted his finger up to follow the space rocks and their white tails. Patton looked over at him. He studied his expression of wonder and excitement. It was rare to see Logan in such a state of awe. Patton traced Logan’s sharp features with his eyes, following his cold grey-ish blue eyes down to his perfectly curved nose and his lovely lips, the perfect size to kiss Patton’s.

Patton turned his body so he was completely facing Logan, his hands beneath his head. Logan didn’t notice, he was too distracted by the falling stars in the sky.

“Do you like it Logie?” Patton broke the silence.

Logan snapped out of his trance and turned his attention to the man beside him. He gave Patton a small, careful smile. “Yes, Patton. I love it. Thank you.”

Leaning forward, he gave Patton a quick kiss on the tip of his nose. “How’d you know about the meteor shower?” he asked.

Patton giggled, “I did a little research, I’ve been waiting for this for a couple of weeks.”

Logan couldn’t have loved this man any more if he tried. “Wow Patton, I’m very touched.” he said sincerely, trying not to be too emotional.

“I’m glad you like it, Lo.” Patton smiled and scooted closer to Logan, so that he was snuggled up against his side.

Logan smiled and wrapped an arm around Patton, sighing in contentment. They both laid there and watched the stars for the rest of the night, wrapped in each other’s embrace.


End file.
